Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Liberty, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,146. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Elliott, unpatented.
Compared to Liberty, ‘BB05-274MI-139’ matures approximately 10 days later. The fruit shape of ‘BB05-274MI-139’ is rounder, larger, and slightly darker blue, and the bush shape of ‘BB05-274MI-139’ is more spreading than Liberty.
Compared to Elliott, the maturity of ‘BB05-274MI-139’ is 2-3 days later. The fruit shape of ‘BB05-274MI-139’ is slightly rounder, and the bush shape is more upright compared to Elliott. ‘BB05-274MI-139’ has fruit size that is much larger than Elliott.
The present cultivar, ‘BB05-274MI-139’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.